A Day In The Life Of
by Fallen Angel Productions
Summary: A day in the life of Erica Smith... everything changes when this young girl wakes up with Shuichi Shindo in her bed, in the real world.  Find out how everything falls apart and comes back together again.
1. Welcome to the Real World

_**This is the mandatory disclaimer. **_

_**Part One**__**: Here we go. For all of the morons out there who need this. This is a complete work of fiction, any and all similarities between any and all persons, living and or dead and the characters depicted in the pages of this story are completely and totally coincidental!**_

_**Part Two**__**: In the second section of the disclaimer is where I tell you that there is Yaoi. A lot of it…and some other not so child friendly things such as sex, drugs and attempted suicide.**_

_**Part Three**__**: I DON'T OWN GRAVIATION! I am sorry to this fact, and more so if it bursts any bubbles. **_

_**For those of you who have read this same BS on a million stories today, I apologize, but it is the mandatory disclaimer, and now we can return to our regularly scheduled fan fiction just beginning.**_

Chapter One (Welcome to the Real World)

We all know that in reality, those that we wish we knew don't come to life. They don't jump out of the pages of a book or out of the television set. We all know this, yet sometimes we wish they would. And there are even some times in our life when what we wish would happen, and what really does happen become one in the same.

Last night he had gone to bed next to Yuki, he always went to bed next to Yuki. It hadn't been a good night; they had gotten into a huge fight over his drinking. It was though, the first time in a long time that he had gotten into a fight with Yuki and not gotten kicked out of the house… they even went to bed in the same bed! It was nice.

He had decided that it would be best if he apologized to Yuki in the morning rather than to bother him before bed. Besides, he was so drunk there was a chance he wouldn't even remember the fight, and then he could apologize and Yuki would think he was a good kid for telling him about it even though it was obvious that he didn't remember!

So, when he rolled over this morning and cracked his eyes, he was ready to curl up to the hung over Yuki and begin the process. The problem was, as the light invaded his world, the person that he was laying next to wasn't Yuki! And when his senses started to pick up, and he realized that the aforementioned person that was not Yuki was actually some girl. A young girl that he didn't know from a hole in the wall… He shrieked.

Oh yes! He screamed like a girl! Trying to scamper away from her the best that he could he found that the bed was significantly smaller than the one he was used too and he collided with the floor nicely. If nicely is really a word that one can use when describing colliding with the floor?

The scream that erupted in her ears, waking her from a rather nice dream, was greeted by a shocked an amazed scream of her own! Erica Smith (because of course Smith is an amazingly common name and incriminates no one for the insanity within these pages) sat up blinking, pulling her large black comforter up to her chin. She had large insanely blue eyes that simply stared at the pink haired boy on her floor in complete and absolute shock.

"OWWY!" The boy whined. His violet eyes seeming to get unrealistically wide and round as he rubbed his sore butt. That bed was like… really high… and he fell on his bum! And the floor ward really hard… and it _huuuurrrrtttt!_

"Who… are y… you?" Erica stammered. He looked like… but he couldn't be? This was reality, she pinched her arm and it hurt, she wasn't dreaming. Still wrapped in little more than her blankets the sixteen years old girl reached over and grabbed a manga off of her bookcase. It was a manga called Gravitation and no one in the house knew she had it, or better yet, those that did, didn't know about the graphic imaged of boy on boy sex within it's pages. "You look like Shuichi Shindo…"

"How do you know me?" He asked. He stood up and tried to look at the book in her hand. The title didn't make any difference to him, Gravitation? An odd word that Tohma used a lot when describing the pull that brought Bad Luck together. Coincidence? He walked up in front of her and leaned over the top of the book, which was facing her, so that he could see what was in the pages of it. This was an invitation of her bubble, a bubble that the teen valued quite a bit. He might have been gay, and she knew it, but his hair was tickling under her chin and across her chest and she had _no_ intention of allowing the boy to remain in her bubble gay or not!

"Three. Feet!" She snarled, her hands dropping the book and pressing on his chest, shoving him good and hard so that he landed on his ass again and skidded to a stop a few feet back.

"I don't think I like three feet! It hurts!" Shuichi whimpered helplessly from the floor, tears forming his in wide eyes. He was so confused, he didn't know where he was, or how he got here and yet somehow he kept going from the soft and comfy bed to the hard and painful floor!

"Get in the closet!" Erica said suddenly.

"What?!" Shuichi gasped staring up at her. "I don't care who knows I'm gay!"

"_Not that!_" Erica squeaked glaring down at him. "Not the proverbial homosexual closet! The closet." She said pointing to her closet door. "My closet! I need to get dressed and I don't want _you_ looking at _me_!"

"What? _OH!_" He gasped as light finally shown in his sleepy and confused mind. Suddenly he got very little, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks and he scampered off into the closet.

Erica got up and got dressed; making sure that he was not staring at her. She was pretty, she had long brown hair and a decent body, it could use a little work, but she was by no means ugly. She had been, quite homely when she was younger, and kids still made fun of her, to this day, about the way that she looked. She pulled on a pair of black baggy pants and Marilyn Mason 'Kill You Parent's' tee shirt.

She made sure the entire time that he wasn't starting at her, or even glancing her way. She didn't have any self-esteem and really didn't want any boy looking at her. Gay or not she didn't want him looking at her, which, she supposed as she was brushing out her long brown hair, he wouldn't want to look at her anyway, seeing as he didn't like girls… Now what was she going to do with him? How was she supposed to explain this to her mother? And as all of this went through her mind her sitter, which for her was more like a friend, seeing how she didn't need a baby sitter anymore, Cat, knocked on the door of her room.

Erica picked up the doorknob. The knob had been broken forever, and she really didn't mind so much. It had the knob and rod on one side and the other side it was missing, that way she could simply pull it out of the door when she was in the room and no one could come in. More effective than a lock at keeping her two little sisters out. She shoved the doorknob into to the hole and turned it pulling the door open.

"You need to come here!" Erica said, she reached out and grabbed Cat's arm and tugged her into the room.

"What?" Cat huffed slightly. She put her hands on her black clad hips. Erica had adopted a lot of her style from Cat, but Cat didn't do baggy as much as she did. Her black hair was kept short around her face, and right now it was a mess because she had just crawled out of her tomb.

Erica put her hand on her middle sister's face as she tried to come in with Cat, she noticed mildly that her long dark purple nails needed to be painted again as she pushed her out of the room. "Not you Raven." She growled at her.

"_But I wanna come in too!_" Raven whined stomping her foot. Erica glared at her. She had black hair that was curled in perfect spiral curls. She was what Erica called pink; always concerned about her looks, and her favorite things next to Barbie Dolls were the Winx Club and Bratz. Needless to say, they clashed nicely, and didn't get along at all.

"No. It's Erica's room!" Cat said sternly. They went through his at least four times a day. It wasn't fair that Erica had a TV and VCR; it wasn't fair that Erica had a computer; it wasn't fair that Erica got a phone. It wasn't fair that Erica was seven years older than her and earned that right! "If she says no it's no!"

"_Not fair!_" Raven whined running off toward the living room at the far end of the house, or maybe her bedroom, which was off of the living room. It wasn't like Raven didn't have anything. They too had a TV and VCR, because her youngest sister Lydia had problems. And when she was younger those problems made it hard for her to sleep at night. It wasn't that they didn't have it; it was that Erica got a new one for her birthday, and they didn't.

"Life isn't always fair." Cat said softly rolling her eyes back to Erica, making sure to say it soft enough that Raven couldn't hear her. "What do you want Erica? I think we have had enough trauma for one day already…"

"I have a boy in my closet." She said.

"That constitutes trauma Erica." Cat said placing a hand to her head and glaring at Erica.

"No! It isn't like that! He's gay!" She said panicking slightly; maybe she should have thought of a better way to breech this topic with Cat.

"Keep digging…" Cat said rolling a hand in her direction.

"No, no! I know you aren't going to believe me but… I have Shuichi Shindo in my closet!" She said trying to keep that rabid fan girl look out of her eyes.

"Is this a joke? I am running late! I don't have time for jokes Erica!" Cat scolded her. Erica had come up with some pretty wacked ideas before, like starting her own religion that was based around Dragons. But this one topped the cake.

"I'm not kidding!" Erica growled. She was exasperated. She glared at the door when she heard Raven and Lydia's feet running up the hall toward her room.

"_No running!_" Cat yelled through the door. The sound of running feet stopped and they walked back down toward the other side of the house.

"Um… can I come… out of the closet now?" Shuichi asked from the closet. Cat nearly leapt out of her skin as she rounded on the door to see the little pink haired boy she knew from her own anime fandome. He was only dressed in a pair of black leather pants, which was not obvious at first until he actually stepped out of the closet, for a moment she thought that Erica had a naked gay boy in her closet.

"Holy shit." Cat said softly… that really was Shuichi Shindo.

"Hi…" He said nervously running his slender fingers back through his shoulder length pink hair. (We are going with the Manga Shuichi here.) He started to look bashful, his eyes getting wide again, lip trembling, he had time to really think about it while he was in the closet and realized that he had _no idea_ where he was, or how he had gotten there. Tears started to pour down his cheeks. "I don't know how I got here! I don't belong here! I wanna go home!" As he cried he would slip to his knees, his feet out to either side of him, his hands on the floor. "I want my Yuuuuuuukiiiiiiii!"

"Will you shut up before you wake up Charlie and Renee?" Cat growled covering his mouth.

"Ooo?" He said, muffled behind the hand.

"Charlie and Renee are Erica's parents."

"Ooo if ria." He said.

"What?" Cat growled. He narrowed those large violet eyes and pointed at the hand over his mouth. "Oh! Sorry." She said pulling her hand back.

"Who is Erica?" He asked.

"Me." Erica said waving at him from over Cat's shoulder. Cat had no patience, she loved these kids, but other than that if it wasn't them, she didn't have any patience. However, if this was really Shuichi Shindo than he was eighteen years old and acting more like a kid than Erica was.

"Cat. Why are you in there when the girls are out here, and what's going on in there?" Charlie asked from the door. Cat came forward and covered Shuichi's mouth. "Nothing we were watching TV. Erica wanted to show me something."

"Ohh kay." Came from the other side of the door as the figure shuffled off. He had only come up to go to the bathroom, and then he would descend to the dungeon and return to the land of the dead until he had to go to work.

Cat released Shuichi mouth and then looked at him. What they hell were they going to do with him? Sure she had lots of friends that Renee and Charlie didn't know about, she could, she supposed pass Shuichi off as one of them, or one of their little brothers. But the kid was obviously oblivious to living in the real world, and very anime. She would sit on the edge of Erica's bed, throwing her legs crossed and huffing in thought.

"I need to get your sisters on the bus. I will deal with this when I get back." She said finally. "You guys keep quiet, no more yelling."

She got up and walked down the hall to get the girls ready for school. This was the daily ritual that took from six thirty in the morning until seven forty five when she finally finished and came back to the house.

Shuichi and Erica were sitting at the kitchen table, Charlie had gone back to being dead, since you could keep him among the living before it was time for work, and Renee had already left for work. They were eating cereal and Shuichi seemed to be a little lost. Erica was playing a CD that she had burned off of Limewire that was all Bad Luck music from the Gravitation sound track. This seemed to keep Shuichi sated; at least it was something familiar.

"How do you think I got here?" He asked Erica as Cat went to go look for something for Shuichi to wear. He was so little that she went down looking through the laundry room for something of Renee's, Erica's or even Raven's for him to wear.

"I dunno." Erica said softly, thoughtfully. She had been wondering the same thing.

"Do you really know who I am?" He asked.

"Dur! You're Shuichi Shindo from Gravi… er… I mean Bad Luck." She said. She wasn't sure he could handle the idea that he had come from a manga. This was mostly because of the anime Fushigi Yugi that she had recently watched. When the main character Tomahome found out that he was a character from a book her freaked out. Cat, now standing at the top of the stairs was wondering the same thing. But at the same time he wasn't a lost puppy, they couldn't just keep him.

"He can't stay here. Charlie will have a heart attack if he comes up and finds him here." Cat said. That was an understatement. Cat was twenty six, and Charlie was twenty four, she had known him for ten years now, and he had never had a tolerance for strange men that he didn't know in his house… and Shuichi constituted as strange nicely. "He is going to have to go to school with you."

"School!" Shuichi said biting his lip. He had dropped out of school because he was failing out. "I don't wanna go to school."

"Well you can't stay here. That simple. So unless you want to wander the city all day, then you are going to school with Erica." Cat said rolling her eyes somewhat. She handed Shuichi the black belly shirt of Erica's that she had located in the basement laundry room for him.

"But how… they won't let him in." Erica said. Cat thought for a minute. She would finally get up and write a note telling the school that Shuichi was a cousin from Japan and that he was visiting for a while and would have to attend school with Erica. Just a visitor.

"Take this and get ready. Shuichi you can get dressed in the bathroom." She said pointing to the small bathroom off of the kitchen. In her room Erica would be doing what she referred to as the Shuichi Happy Dance. From the scene in the anime when he was in the hospital with Yuki and found out that he was alright. She was singing:

"Shuichi's in my ho-ouse. Goin' to my scho-ool. My ho-ous… my scho-ool…"

"Stop that and get ready Erica!" Cat yelled from the hallway. She froze, blinking a few times, when she heard Cat walk away she continued… only quieter this time. Finally she brushed her hair and got ready to go. When she came out Shuichi was sitting on the living room couch dressed in his skintight black leather pants, and her black half shirt and a pair of black platformed boots with buckles on the front that came half way to his knee. She stopped and blinked at him, she never realized how pretty Shuichi was before. Biting her lip and trying not to swoon. He didn't see her, drawing his knees up to his chest and placing his head on them. He looked a little sad.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Yuki is going to be worried about me though. I wish I could call him." He said. He blinked his violet eyes slowly before turning his head to look at her. Finally that smile would return and light up his face. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said grabbing her backpack. They walked out the door and headed toward the school.

**((AN: I know it isn't that easy to get someone into school, but I needed to flow with the story or it would have gotten boring fast. I hope that you enjoyed chapter one and I will be posting two shortly… I hope ;-)))**


	2. Gravitation Bound

_**Chapter Two**__** (Gravitation Bound)**_

_**--**_

Meanwhile back in the wonderful side of the world that belonged to the cast and crew of the manga/anime/OAV, Gravitation, Mr. Eiri Yuki was waking up. His hand would move over the bed, and pat at the empty sheets beside him. _Odd_. Slowly light dawned into his world and all again was bright. He was in fact alone in the bed._ Odd._ He was groggy and hung over, he wondered for a moment if maybe he had gotten in a fight with Shuichi and kicked him out again._ That would not be odd._ He pulled himself up, his head screaming and he reached for the alarm clock. It had been set for 10:30, but it was only 7:30, so where was Shuichi? _Still odd… maybe he had an early session._

Eiri let himself fall back on the bed and pulled the covers up over his head to keep the evil and vile sunlight from accosting his already light sensitive eyes. Thinking about it, from his cocoon of blankets, he couldn't remember Shuichi saying anything about working a morning shift over at NG. He was actually sure that there was no way on a snowballs side of hell that Nakano was even up and functioning at this hour.

Eiri pulled himself out of bed. Slipping into the bathroom he palmed and swallowed two, Tylenol extra-strength for his headache and then slipped into a nice boiling hot shower so that the tension and the stench of alcohol-ridden sweat could be washed away. Booze, he smelled like booze but he didn't smell like sex, maybe he had kicked him out last night. Eiri rarely, if ever, lost time before. But he couldn't think of any other reason that the brat wasn't here.

He checked the whole house twice over, nope. No Shuichi…

"Seems like as good a time as any to get some work done…" He said softly. He was a little down trodden, he hadn't realized how lonesome it really was without Shuichi here to yell at him to get of the computer, or to try and edge him into going out for a while, or even, when all else failed, to try and seduce him away from his computer. Shuichi was a brat, and a pain in the ass, but he was now feeling very alone…

Time passed quickly enough he supposed, once he sunk into his story it seemed to pass a little faster. It was almost ten thirty before the phone rang. The thing ground on his hung over nerves. Even at ten thirty his head was still pulsing and his eyes still hurt when he finally pulled them away from the screen of the computer.

"Mmm. Mad Eye…" He muttered. But first was the problem of the phone. He pulled himself up from his work station and lipped a cigarette. His lighter pulled out and the thing was lit. He moved to the kitchen phone and pulled it from the cradle. "What?" He asked, the cigarette clung between his teeth made his voice sound more annoyed than it was.

"Yes… is Shuichi there? He didn't come into the studio." It was K, their manager. Eiri honestly and truly hated this man; something about being sniped out in ones own home that has that effect on ones emotions. He poured a liberal amount of tomato juice into the glass before answering.

"No." Eiri said, as he poured vodka into the tomato juice, nothing like a Bloody Mary in the morning no? "I don't know where the hell he is."

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS? WE HAVE A SIGNING TODAY!_" He heard Mr. Sakano screaming in the background, he must've been on speakerphone, how wonderful. He took an egg from the fridge and cracking it into the concoction, holding the phone away from his pulsing head. "_HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO! ARE YOU HIDING HIM, ARE YOU COVERING FOR HIM MR. YUKI?"_

"No." Eiri said hanging up the phone. No sooner had the phone returned to the cradle than was there was a knock at the door. Eiri growled to himself, he picked up his Mad Eye and walked to the door. He sighed then, snubbing his cigarette and pulling the door open. He stood there, starting down the barrel of a fully loaded M16 sub machine gun. He didn't flinch, nor did it seem odd to him, seeing as this was after all anime land, that K had gotten there so quickly.

"I want my vocalist." K said sternly grabbing the lever on the side of the machine gun and pulling it back; it made the ominous clicking sound that said it was ready to fire.

"Then go find him. He isn't here." Eiri said coolly, two fingers coming up to the barrel of the gun and pushing it aside. He then put the disgusting mixture to his mouth, closed his eyes and tipped it back, taking it all in one foul swoop.

"That is gross." K said raising a brow at him.

"No shit." Eiri responded crossly.

"Well with that aside." K said tossing the gun aside, down the hall the sound of several bullets discharging could be heard when it hit the ground, still Eiri didn't flinch, and pulled out a small black box with a big red button on it. It seemed to be connected to nothing. "Where is he…?" He asked with an ominous tone to his voice that said that Eiri should fear this stupid black box or something.

"What is _that_ supposed to be?" Eiri asked softly lifting an unimpressed brow at K.

"It is my button for ultimate world destruction, what else?" K said as if completely and totally aghast at the idea that Eiri didn't know and fear this fact.

"_He won't let me push it!!!!!"_ You could hear Ryuichi wailing from down the hall._ "It is pretty and round and red and he said nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"He is stalking me…" K said looking around a little, as if this were normal day-to-day conversation. Eiri nodded as if he completely understood and then slammed the door in K's face.

If K were really here then didn't that mean that Shuichi really didn't show up this morning? And if he didn't show up this morning… than where was he? He was starting to get worried. Another cigarette was lipped and lit and he moved over and grabbed his trench coat without bothering to put a shirt on under it and moved off towards the door. He opened it and K was still standing there with his button.

"What the fuck. He isn't here!" Eiri growled. "So if you don't mind, I am going to go and look for him."

--

Eiri stormed into Tohma's office. He was sitting behind his desk, that same calm look with a bit of a calm and nearly angelic smile on his face when Eiri stormed in. Tohma. Tohma always had his fingers into it when something went wrong between Eiri and Shuichi, so he cold only assume that if Shuichi was missing, Tohma had a hand in it.

The grin melted off of Tohma's face seeing the look in Eiri's.

"Where is he?" Eiri demanded. Tohma blinked those huge blue eyes at his friend, brother-in-law and once lover. He seemed completely lost, and had no idea what Eiri was going on about. "Whenever something goes wrong you always know about it, if not orcistrate it Seguchi! Now where is Shuichi!? He had just upped and vanished off the face of the earth!"

"Vanished?" Tohma's soft voice asked.

"Yes vanished!" Eiri growled back coming forward his hands on the desk, leaning down to look at Tohma. "He didn't come into work today, he wasn't there when I woke up, Nakano didn't know where he was, he hasn't been to his mother's house, he wasn't at the club so where is he?"

"And you think… I had something to do with this?" Tohma asked softly as if the accusation didn't sting nearly as bad as it did.

"You always do! What did you say to him? Why did he leave?" For effect Eiri slammed his hands down on the desk again, as if to get the attention that he thought Tohma was denying him. Tohma steepled his fingers under his chin and leaned on them.

"Well I didn't." He said coldly.

"Would you tell me if you did?" Eiri asked. Tohma didn't answer at first, the shock of Eiri's anger was taking it's toll on the older man. "Should I take that as a no."

"I didn't have anything to do with this Eiri-kun." He said placing his hands on the desk and slowly rising to his feet. "You have my word as a friend that I didn't."

"Then where is he?" Eiri asked, his arms starting to shake somewhat, he would only show his fearful side to Tohma, Tohma had seen everything he had ever been through, he knew Eiri better than anyone else, and Eiri knew that he couldn't hide it from Tohma anyway. Tohma was his best friend, his mentor, and someone that he once loved, maybe he still did. He would let his head fall, tussled blonde hair falling in his face.

"You are scared…" Tohma said. It wasn't really a question more like he was informing Eiri of his emotions. Normally this would have annoyed Eiri, but right now, in the middle of this break down it was nice to have a word to place to the array of emotions that invaded his body and mind.

"I don't know where he is Tohma." Eiri growled softly. "It… It isn't like him to just vanish like this. To just leave without a word. Something must be wrong Tohma…"

Tohma moved around the desk and placed a hand on Eiri's shoulder. His eyes would go wide as Eiri turned and wrapped his arms around Tohma, pulling him against the other's body. Tohma stiffened for a moment in shock before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Eiri's back, another coming up and running over the soft blonde hair.

"Oh god Tohma… where is he?" Eiri sobbed.

"I… I don't know Eiri-kun." Tohma said softly. "But if it means this much to you… than we _will_ find him."

**((AN: It is bloody hard to work out what the characters would do when interacting with each other… I think that the interaction between yuki and k was the best in this chapter, though it is admitted that Tohma and Eiri's relationship is well showed… feel free to comment.))**


End file.
